Unexpected actions
by KillsMudbloodsFaster
Summary: Pansy decides to try and figure out some feelings she doesn't quite understand. Femslash, PP/HG Panione? Kinda sweet, rather OOC.


**AN: I don't know what's come over me lately, 3rd lil oneshot/drabble thingy in like 3 days... Anyway, usual disclaimer I don't own the characters, just borrowing, this is very mild femslash so if this offends you dont read it okay? =] Enjoy!**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson would never admit it, but the reason she was always to horrible to Hermione was not because of blood status or their house rivalry at all.

She often watched Hermione when she was certain no one would notice; she envied the Gryffindors intellect, her warm eyes and the way her hips swayed when she walked. It was during these times that Pansy questioned her supposed love for Draco. She questioned everything. Sometimes she would wonder if she and Hermione would be close friends if the latter were not a muggleborn.

Confusion often passed through her mind. So, one day in an attempt to quell the strange feelings that she did not quite understand, the Slytherin decided to follow Hermione.

Pansy stalked her through the halls, sticking to the shadows out of the Gryffindors sight.

Hermione entered the girl's toilets, Pansy waited a few minutes before following her and making sure no one else saw her. She was determined to solve the puzzle that had formed in her mind, the Gryffindor was plaguing her mind most hours of the day and sometimes Pansy's dreams too.

Pansy walked silently towards Hermione, who stood in front of a mirror, though she was too preoccupied with arranging her hair, '_this doesn't seem very typical of her' _Pansy thought as she stood behind Hermione, who seemed to jump when Pansy placed her hand on her shoulder gently.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione snarled.

"Take it easy Granger… I guess I wanted to err, talk?" Pansy replied, staring into Hermione's reflection.

"We have nothing to discuss" Hermione replied sternly as she turned to push the blue-eyed Slytherin out of her way. Pansy grabbed her arm, not hard enough to hurt her though.

"Wait… please?" Pansy begged with a pleading look.

"Alright Parkinson, I'll hear you out. But just this once, got it?" Hermione sighed, she did not feel she could trust Pansy, but decided that everyone deserves a chance sometimes.

Pansy took a deep breath, as her blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones.

"Please, call me Pansy" the dark haired girl muttered, her breathing became shallow. She reached out to Hermione and stroked the side of her face. "I'm not sure what I'm going through, but I have to do this".

Pansy leaned closer to the Gryffindor, slid an arm around her waist pulling her closer, and closed her eyes.

"Pansy, w-what are you d-" Hermione was cut off by Pansy gently pressing their lips together.

The gesture shocked Hermione, not just because of who was kissing her, but because she liked it. The Gryffindor kissed Pansy back, hard. They remained in their gentle embrace for a few moments before Pansy released Hermione.

"I think I've figured it all out now Granger," Pansy said, smiling sweetly.

Hermione smiled back, maintaining eye contact with Pansy.

"You know Grang-"

"You do know I have a first name, right?" Hermione interjected.

"Sorry, Hermione, you know I find your eyes… Captivating" Pansy, replied softly placing her arms around Hermione's waist. The Gryffindor did not struggle or pull away; their meeting today had been surprisingly pleasant.

"Thank you Pansy" Hermione half smiled, knowing that what occurred will no doubt be an exception and after this, they will go back to being enemies.

"You know" Pansy started as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, "I could get used to this, plus, you're not half this pretty when you're in tears", the Gryffindor wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist and cuddled into her.

"Well this was an interesting turn of events… I never expected… Well, this"

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Pansy replied, "You should meet me tonight after you're done with prefect duties. Down by the lake, it's rather beautiful in the moonlight or so I've been told".

"What about Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"What about him? Me and Draco, We're just not meant to be, I feel it now" Pansy pulled away from Hermione and took hold of her hands, stroking them tenderly. "But enough of that. Tonight by the lake, Will you be there?"

Hermione remained silent for several minutes, thinking over every possible outcome before answering.

"I'll be there, Pansy. I promise" she blushed as she spoke.

"I'll see you later then Gra- Hermione," Pansy said with a wink, before kissing Hermione on the cheek and hurrying out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Hermione was still slightly taken aback at what had just transpired, but decided to keep her promise even if it was to the self-proclaimed 'queen of Slytherin'.

* * *

**Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it :3 Leave a comment if yo want.**

**xoxo**


End file.
